One shot et petites histoires
by Minuit666
Summary: Le titre dit tout ; se sera l'endroit où les one shot et les histoires de quelques chapitres seront postés. Je peux aussi poster des sujets que vous voulez que j'écrive si ça vous le souhaitez il suffira de m'envoyer les idées en privé ou de les poster en commentaire. Tout ce qui sera ici seront en rapport avec K Project et peuvent ou non avoir rapport avec l'histoire principale.


Minuit était allongée sur son lit en train de lire des dossiers quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un corps rebondi sur le matelas la faisant sautiller dessus et renversa les dossiers au sol. L'adolescente se pencha au bord de son lit puis récupéra ses dossiers avant de fixer la personne sur lit tout en remettant les feuilles droites.

« Que vaut cette enthousiasme Yata ? Demande-t-elle avec un soupir.

\- Dans deux jours c'est noël ! S'exclame le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Et ? Interroge-t-elle alors que deux autres personnes entrèrent dans sa chambre, salut vous deux, salue-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aimes pas noël ? Demande une petite fille aux allures de poupée en venant s'asseoir aux cotés des deux personnes sur le lit.

\- On ne l'a jamais fêté ici, d'ailleurs on fait plus des bals de Noël que d'échange des cadeaux, remarque Minuit en lisant certains dossiers.

\- Bal ? Interroge le deuxième homme.

\- Oui et tout ceux de la caserne sont obligés d'y assister, fit-elle en écrivant dans un dossier.

\- Vraiment obligé ? Demande Yata.

\- Au point que si quelqu'un n'y est pas, et par ce "quelqu'un" je veux dire moi, alors je n'ai plus le droit de sortir, précise Minuit avec un regards appuyé sur les deux hommes. Donc hors de question que je manque ça, compris Yata ? Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Mikoto. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête fermement.

« Tu peux au moins venir faire les magasins avec nous ? Demande la petite fille.

\- Les dernière courses de Noël ? Pourquoi pas, accepte-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, faut que je demande à Munakata.

\- Ne lui demande pas, propose Mikoto en s'appuyant sur l'une des colonnes du lit de Minuit.

\- Tu m'encourages à désobéir ? Quel adulte tu fais, plaisante l'adolescente en se levant du lit. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa commode puis l'ouvrit et regarda dedans quelques secondes avant de prendre des vêtements. Elle les posa sur le lit, à côté de Yata, les garçons détournèrent le regard alors qu'Anna regardait sans gêne alors qu'elle retira son t-shirt pour le changer par un autre rouge, elle baissa son jogging et mit un slim noir. Minuit se pencha et attrapa une paire de botte de combat à talon et les enfila tranquillement avant de prendre son bonnet de Noël et l'enfila sur ses cheveux lâchés.

Elle tapa l'épaule de Yata, qui se leva, tendit la main dans la direction d'Anna qui l'a pris sans problème, puis elle se dirigea vers Mikoto et se posta à ses côtés. Mikoto regarda les trois plus jeunes, qui affichaient de grands sourire, puis ouvrit la marche à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie.

Dehors, un fin manteau blanc recouvrait le paysage, le ciel était découvert et un grand soleil brillait faisant scintiller la neige. Tenant fermement la main de sa sœur, Minuit commença à avancer suivi des deux hommes et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville.

Alors qu'ils se mêlaient dans la masse des passants dans les rues, les deux filles regardèrent autour d'elles avec émerveillement alors que Yata courait devant des vitrines de magasin. Mikoto marchait plus en retrait à l'arrière, attirant l'attention de Minuit, cette dernière appela Yata avant de lui confier Anna et de rejoindre le Roi. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle passa son bras gauche dans le creux que faisait le bras droit de Mikoto, le geste surprit l'homme qui s'arrêta pour la fixer et pour toute réponse il eut qu'un sourire éclatant avant qu'elle reprenne la route en le tirant légèrement pour le faire avancer plus vite.

« Minuit ! Tu peux venir voir !? Crie au loin Yata.

\- J'arrive ! Répond la jeune fille en lâchant le bras de Mikoto. »

L'adolescente rejoignit le jeune homme devant la vitrine où il se tenait et regarda ce qu'il lui pointait, une rose sous cloche identique à celle de la Belle et la Bête mais avec une guirlande lumineuse à l'intérieur.

« Pour Anna, déclare-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aimerait ?

\- Bien sûr, rassure l'adolescente, d'ailleurs, elle est où ? Demande Minuit en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Dans le magasin en face, répond Yata avec un signe de la tête vers le magasin de confiserie. »

Minuit se tourna et aperçu sa sœur au comptoir à travers la vitrine. Elle poussa Yata dans la boutique alors qu'elle alla dans un magasin de tissu se trouvant plus moins dans la rue. Elle regarda et toucha les nombreuses étoffes puis en prit plusieurs de différente couleur avant d'aller à la caisse et payer. En sortant avec plusieurs sacs en mains, elle rejoignit Mikoto, Yata et Anna qui l'attendaient devant le magasin, les deux plus jeunes ayant déjà des sacs alors que Mikoto n'avait rien dans les mains.

« Tu as dit qu'il y a un bal au Specter 4 pour noël ? Demande Anna alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

\- C'est exact, confirme l'aînée, pourquoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu dois porter une robe, rigole Yata.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, répond Minuit en roulant des yeux.

\- On doit t'en acheter une ! S'exclame Anna de sa petite voix.

\- Pas besoin, fit l'adolescente, je vais faire mieux que me l'acheter, continue-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demande Mikoto derrière elle.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai acheté ça pourquoi ? Demande la jeune fille en soulevant les sacs dans sa main.

\- Tu vas créer ta robe ? Demande sa sœur avec émerveillement.

\- Complétement, confirme Minuit.

\- Génial ! S'exclame Yata. »

Minuit regarda sa montre puis grimaça à l'heure qu'elle vit alors en se mordant la lèvre, elle confia une partie de ses sacs à Yata puis sortit son portable puis vit plusieurs appels manqués de Seri, un texto de Fushimi et un appel manqué de Munakata. En soupirant l'adolescente enleva le bonnet de ses cheveux avec la main qui tenait les sacs et y passa son autre main dans ses longues mèches, elle regarda sa sœur, lui enleva son petit chapeau habituel et lui posa son bonnet sur les cheveux avec un doux sourire.

« Tu dois rentrer ? Demande Anna. »

L'aînée regarda la Princesse des HOMRA et hocha la tête mais elle ne rebroussa pas le chemin pour autant et continua de suivre Yata à travers les rues. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment où, au-dessus de la porte, il y avait un panneau avec « HOMRA » marqué dessus. Le skateur et la petite fille rentrèrent en premier suivit de Mikoto qui garda la porte ouverte pour Minuit :

« Rentre prendre un chocolat chaud, fit-il simplement. »

L'adolescente entra dans le bar et fut envahi par une douce chaleur qui la réchauffa et l'odeur de sapin ainsi que c'elle de pain d'épice envahi son nez. Elle alla prendre siège au bar où Izumo l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui préparant sa boisson chaude favorite. Minuit tourna le siège puis regarda Rikio qui d'accrochait des décorations sur le sapin, Éric et Yata se chamaillait à propos de quelque chose, elle vit du coin de l'œil Mikoto s'installait à côté d'elle alors que sa sœur alla aider pour décorer. Se retournant, elle vit une tassa fumante devant elle, remerciant Izumo d'un sourire, elle attrapa la tasse et but le liquide chaud qui la réchauffa.

« Moi je dis qu'il manque quelque chose, déclare l'adolescente en finissant sa boisson.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui manque ? Demande Izumo en essuyant un verre. »

A la place de répondre, Minuit se leva puis se balada dans la salle en observant autour d'elle avant de trébucher et de se rattraper au jukebox, appuyant sur un bouton discrètement faisant se déclencher la musique. Les occupants de la pièce se mirent à rire ou sourire en attendant les premières note de « All I Want For Christmas Is You » alors que l'adolescente se redressait avant de s'approcher du sapin et à aider à sa décoration tout en chantant à tue-tête avec Anna, Yata et Rikio. Izumo fredonna l'air alors que Mikoto regarder les plus jeunes en souriant.

« ″All i want for Christmas is you…″, chante Minuit à l'oreille du Troisième Roi tout en lui enroulant une guirlande autour de son cou, ″You baby…″, continue la jeune fille en se penchant sur le bar pour pouvoir enrouler une autre guirlande autour du cou d'Izumo. »

Les garçons la regardèrent avec un sourire avant qu'elle aille changer de musique et retourner à l'arbre de noël. Les heures passèrent tout comme les chansons, et pendant lesquelles le sapin fut fini, et les filles finirent sur le canapé à rire jusqu'à l'épuisement alors que Rikio et Yata faisait les idiots devant elles.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et un homme habillé en bleu et portant des lunettes entra dans la bâtisse.

« Fushimi ! S'exclame Minuit exciter en se levant et en l'empoignant pour l'approcher du sapin, regarde leur beau sapin ! Continue-t-elle avec admiration, en plus je les ai aidés ! Termine l'adolescente avec fierté.

\- Ça t'arrives de répondre à ton téléphone ? Demande Fushimi en sortant de la prise de Minuit.

\- Tu penses que Munakata autoriserait qu'on est un sapin de noël ?

\- Demande lui il est dehors à nous attendre, répond simplement le jeune homme en pointant son pouce vers la sortie.

\- Bon bah au revoir, fit Minuit en attrapant ses sacs, prends ça toi, ordonne l'adolescente en donnant quelques sacs à Fushimi. »

Minuit suivit Fushimi à l'extérieur et grimpa dans le fourgon puis raconta sa journée avec enthousiasme aux personnes présentes avant de demander un arbre de noël à Munakata qui céda après tout le trajet passé sous les « s'il te plait » incessant de l'adolescente.

Arrivé au Tsubaki-mon, Fushimi confia les sacs à d'autres soldats et ordonna qu'ils les apportent dans la chambre de Minuit alors qu'elle suivait Munakata dans son bureau et où elle se vit confier d'autres dossiers avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre.

Entrant dans sa cage dorée, elle jeta les nouveaux dossiers sur son lit avec les autres, attrapa un carnet dans sa table de nuit puis s'effondra dans le pouf poire au sol puis attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon vite fait et commença à griffonner à l'intérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard son téléphone vibra de quelque part parmi les boulettes de papier l'entourant, lui signalant un message, le prenant entre les mains, elle ouvrit le message et vit une photo d'Anna à côté du sapin de noël sous lequel se trouvait plusieurs cadeaux. Minuit sourit puis reposa son téléphone avant de se lever, de s'étirer et de toquer à sa porte. Un garde ouvrit la double porte en chêne avant d'y passer la tête, l'adolescente lui demanda de lui emmener quelque chose ce que fit le soldat sans poser de question. Quelques minutes plus tard le même soldat toqua à la porte avant de faire entrer deux mannequins articulés et, après avoir reçu les remerciements de la jeune fille, retourna à son poste.

Minuit tira les deux mannequins au centre de la pièce puis récupéra les sacs de son lit pour les placer aux pieds des mannequins puis se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit une boîte à couture qu'elle ramena avec elle au sol.

La lune était déjà haute quand Minuit eu fini de plier soigneusement l'une des deux tenues qu'elle mit dans une boite rectangulaire contenant du papier décoratif rouge à l'intérieur, qu'elle emballa soigneusement dans emballage rouge accompagné d'une ficelle noir entourant la longueur du paquet.

Allant à sa porte, elle colla son oreille contre le chêne, essayant de détecter du bruit, en entendant des ronflements, elle prit un sweat à capuche puis alla à sa fenêtre avec le cadeau et sauta dans le vide. Atterrissant au sol sans un bruit, Minuit mit sa capuche et fila dans les rues vide de Shizume en fredonnant.

Arrivé à sa destination, elle grimpa sur un arbre, marcha sur une branche enneigée puis sauta sur le rebord en pierre de la bâtisse et avança jusqu'à une fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Glissant ses mains sous l'ouverture, elle poussa la fenêtre vers le haut et se glissa dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Passant devant le lit, elle pouffa de rire en voyant une tignasse rouge ébouriffé sortir de sous les couvertures avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Minuit descendit les escaliers tout aussi doucement et s'avança vers le sapin qui se tenait au coin de la salle et y glissa son cadeau dessous avec un sourire fier alors qu'elle se redressait. Rebroussant chemin, elle retourna dans la chambre et se figea quand elle aperçut le lit vide, l'adolescente s'élança vers la fenêtre mais avant de l'atteindre, deux bras enflammés l'encercla et la souleva.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demande la personne d'une voix rauque.

\- Lâche-moi gros bêta, c'est moi ! Siffle Minuit en se débattant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionne de nouveau l'homme en la lâchant. »

La jeune fille tomba sur les fesses avec un bruit sourd puis les deux personnes se figèrent en entendant du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté, soupirant de soulagement Minuit se releva, enleva sa capuche et se tourna vers l'homme.

« Alors d'un : aïe ! S'exclame doucement l'adolescente en se frottant les fesses avec les mains, et de deux : tu as dit que je pouvais venir ici quand je voulais, explique-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par la porte ? Fit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Moins marrant, déclare-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule avant s'effondrer sur le lit, et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Fit-elle en pouffant, tu détruis des murs à la place de passer par la porte, lui fait remarquer Minuit avec un bâillement. »

L'homme tourna la tête et trouva Minuit entrain de somnoler doucement, soupira un coup, il se redressa et s'agenouilla devant l'adolescente.

« Je suis trop jeune pour me marier, plaisante faiblement la jeune fille le faisant rire, tu fais quoi Miko ? Demande-t-elle en bougeant le pied quand il lui attrapa.

\- Va dormir, répond seulement le Troisième Roi.

\- Pas conne ton idée, approuve-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. »

Mikoto secoua la tête alors qu'il finissait d'enlever les bottes et les chaussettes de Minuit qu'il mit à côté de son lit, une fois fait il se redressa puis mit l'adolescente en position assise, sa tête tombant dans le creux de son épaule ses cheveux chatouillant son nez, et entreprit d'enlever sa veste avant de la jeter derrière lu, tirant à l'adolescente un frisson de froid, puis attrapa Minuit et l'allongea sous ses couvertures.

En se levant, il craqua son dos, sortit de la chambre, entra dans celle à côté et regarda la petite fille au cheveux blancs allonger dans le lit, s'avançant vers elle, il récupéra les couvertures qui s'étaient glisser à ses pieds et les remonta jusqu'au menton de la fillette qui s'y blottit avec un soupir. Ressortant après avec tapoter la tête de la petite fille, il descendit les marches, se glissa derrière le bar et se fit couler un café qu'il sirota en regardant le sapin pensivement jusqu'à ce qu'il vît un paquet qui n'était pas là avant. Mikoto posa sa tasse dans l'évier avec un sourire puis remonta dans sa chambre où il découvrit toutes ses couvertures rassemblées au bord du lit et Minuit recroquevillée en boule.

« Pas de doute ce sont bien des sœurs, murmure-t-il amusé en secouant la tête. »

Il attrapa les couvertures et les remonta sur le corps de Minuit. Il s'assit au bord du lit puis contempla l'adolescente qui affichait un air renfrogné, l'homme tapota l'espace ridé entre les deux sourcils de la jeune fille et le pli disparu rapidement en même temps que Minuit s'enveloppa autour de lui avec un soupir de soulagement. L'Aura de l'adolescente entoura leurs corps et cinq masses en chair et en os apparurent vers la fin du lit le faisant craquer dangereusement. Les cinq animaux relevèrent la tête puis les fixèrent avant qu'un des lions ne se lève et se rapproche de Minuit se pelotonnant dans son dos, rejoint par une lionne qui se coucha auprès du lion, le troisième félin s'installa en dessous des deux autres et au niveau du creux des genoux de l'adolescente, la tigresse se leva mollement de sa place et se traina jusqu'à Mikoto puis frotta sa tête contre sa cuisse avant de s'effondrer contre lui, enfin, la dragonne plana jusqu'à eux et s'enroula autour des six personnes et laissa sa tête se poser sur la cuisse du Troisième Roi.

« Je suis censé dormir où ? Interroge l'homme en regardant la grosse masse. »

Des gémissements ainsi que des grognement se fit entendre et la masse se mit à se déplacer et une main attrapa son épaule et le fit tomber en arrière alors que tout le monde se réorganiser autour de lui Minuit utilisa son bras comme cousin alors qu'elle était contre lui, le lion et la lionne toujours enveloppés autour de l'un et de l'autre contre le dos de l'adolescente, le deuxième lion s'allongea sur les jambes des humains, la tigresse se mit contre le flan de Mikoto et la dragonne s'enroula de nouveau autour d'eux sa tête faisant face à la porte.

Alors qu'ils dormaient tous, le grincement de la porte fit redresser la tête d'Ayana qui fixa la petite fille à l'entrée de la chambre. Anna entra puis grimpa sur le lit avant de s'installer contre l'autre côté de Mikoto, Ayako ayant bougé et finit contre la Princesse, puis le bras de son Roi l'encercla et la rapprocha. Un phœnix apparut et il se drapa sur Ayako et Anna, tirant un grognement de la tigresse et un rire de la fillette. Enfin satisfaite, la dragonne remit sa tête en place et s'assoupit à son tour.

Quand le soleil se leva et vient éblouir Minuit, celle-ci tenta de cacher son visage sans y parvenir. Soupirant elle se redressa en frottant ses cheveux d'une main puis cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle, elle avait senti sa sœur venir mais pas les autres sur le lit, il y avait Mikoto, Anna, Ayana, Ayako, Aslan, Rumulus, Rosa, le phœnix mais aussi Yata, Rikio, un chien, un renard et un corbeau. Yata tenait dans ses bras Ayako, qui avait les yeux ouvert et air renfrogné faisant rire Minuit, le chien coucher sur le flanc de son maître, Rikio était auprès de Rumulus, toujours sur les jambes des deux humains, installé sur le dos avec le renard roulé en boulle sur son ventre et le corbeau résidait sur la tête de Mikoto. L'attention de Minuit se porta à l'entrée de la chambre où la porte était ouverte et où Izumo se tenait avec un plateau en main. Le corbeau s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule du barman avec un croassement.

« Bien le bonjour gente demoiselle, salue-t-il alors qu'elle agita la main pour le saluer, bien dormit au moins ?

\- Oui, marmonne l'adolescente en s'étirant, c'est le petit déjeuner ? Demande-t-elle en désignant le plateau.

\- Evidemment, confirme Izumo en posant le plateau sur les genoux de Minuit et de s'installer au bord du lit.

\- Merci, remercie la jeune fille avec un sourire. »

Minuit prit la tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser ses lèvres dessus, une main s'abattit sur le haut de la tasse et l'empêcha de boire. Se tournant, l'adolescente vit Mikoto se relever doucement pour pas déranger les autres et de s'installer contre le corps d'Ayana avant de prendre la tasse et de l'apporter à ses lèvres et de boire. Minuit lui tira la langue puis mordit dans son croissant et but de son chocolat chaud.

Tout un coup, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit attendre réveillant les dormeurs en sursaut alors que Minuit attrapa l'objet incriminé dans sa poche arrière droite avec sa main gauche. L'attrapant, elle décrocha et raccrocha tout aussi vite avec son visage marqué avec air grave.

« Bon je dois rentrer avant que Samantha et Seri ne fassent chacune une crise cardiaque parce que je ne suis pas à la fête, déclara Minuit en bougeant sur les différents corps.

\- Mais c'est noël, geint Yata en se roulant sur le dos un bras jeté sur ses yeux.

\- Faux, répond l'adolescent en mettant ses chaussettes, noël n'est qu'à partir de minuit sinon jusqu'à là c'est le réveillon, explique-t-elle après avoir mis ses chaussures.

\- Ils pourraient te laisser tranquille, fit Mikoto en baillant.

\- Je l'ai dit hier je dois participer à cette fête où sinon on ne se voit plus, rappel la jeune fille avec son gilet à la main, enfin bon je dois y aller. »

Minuit embrassa le front de sa sœur avant d'ébouriffé les cheveux de Yata et de partir en courant de la chambre tout en fredonnant un air de noël alors que ses daemons disparaissaient et que les autres occupants s'écroulaient de nouveau dans le lit.

La jeune fille passa dans les rues en sautillant et arrivée au Tsubaki-mon, elle grimpa par la fenêtre et se jeta sur le lit et commença à lire les dossiers. Les heures passèrent sans que personnes ne la dérange sauf pour les repas qu'on lui emmenait. Vers vingt-et-une heure, on vint toquer à sa porte avant de renter.

« Seri, reconnu Minuit sans lever la tête des dossiers, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Il faut te préparer, fit Seri les main jointes dans le dos alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, où est ta robe ?

\- Dans le placard sac noir, répond seulement l'adolescente avec un signe vague de la main en direction du placard. »

Seri leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le placard avant de sortir une house noire et de la poser sur le lit.

« Bon va à la douche pendant que je prépare de quoi te coiffer, déclare Seri. »

Minuit se leva du lit en faisant le salut militaire avant de faire ce qu'on lui a dit. Elle sortit de la douche une demie heure après et entra dans la chambre en serviette puis s'assit sur son lit en regardant Seri.

**Au bar HOMRA**

Les membres des HOMRA qui n'étaient pas avec leurs familles, étaient tous rassemblé autour du sapin et s'échangèrent les cadeaux avec une joie certaines après avoir mangé un bon repas. Anna attrapa le dernier cadeau sous le sapin puis l'observa pour voir à qui il était destiner.

« Il est pour toi, déclare Mikoto en la voyant chercher un nom. »

La Princesse s'installa au sol avant de déballer son cadeau avec empressement alors que Yata filmait la scène. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et sortit le contenu puis se leva et tenu le cadeau devant elle. C'était une robe gothique/lolita à manches courtes faites en coton et en satin noir, qui était plus courte que ça robe habituelle de quelque centimètre, et qui était divisé en deux parties : la partie haute en coton léger bordeaux, avec une bande à la poitrine en dentelle, la coupe fendue et relevée côté gauche avec un gros nœud de satin amovible avec un laçage par ruban de satin dans le dos et la deuxième partie est composée d'une jupe en satin à étages. Anna attrapa les plateforme noir carré avec bretelle qui se trouvait toujours dans la boîte.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? Demande Izumo en apparaissant dans le champ de la caméra. »

La fillette hocha la tête vivement avant de monter dans sa chambre et de redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec la robe sur elle, les nouvelles chaussures aux pieds et sans ses bas ni son chapeau. Anna regarda les autres avant de tourner sur elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'arrêter et de croiser ses mains sur le devant de la robe.

« On sourit ! S'exclame Izumo avec son téléphone en main. »

**Au Tsubaki-mon**

Le portable de Minuit vibra sur sa coiffeuse lui signalant un message, elle arrêta de parler avec Seri puis attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit le message une photo d'Anna, dans la robe qu'elle lui avait faite, penchant légèrement sur le côté en souriant à pleine dent et les yeux fermé, envahit son écran lui donnant un doux sourire que la Lieutenant vit à travers le miroir. Elle montra la photo à Seri, alors qu'elle finissait de la coiffer, et cette dernière sourit aussi en voyant la petite fille. Minuit se leva se la chaise avant de craquer son dos et lisser sa robe.

« Rappel moi de couper mes cheveux la prochaine fois, c'est toujours un calvaire à les coiffer, râle la jeune fille en sortant de sa chambre. »

Seri pouffa de rire avant d'envoyer un message rapidement puis rangea son téléphone en suivant Minuit jusqu'à la salle où se tenait le bal.

**Au bar HOMRA**

Izumo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant son écran avant de s'adresser aux autres :

« Ça vient de Awashima ″si ça vous vient à l'esprit de venir, prenez note que les hommes doivent être en blanc et les femmes en rouge (la robe d'Anna convient) ″, lit le barman à voix haute.

\- Aller où ? Demande Rikio perplexe.

\- Au bal de noël organisé par le Scepter 4 ! S'enthousiaste Anna, elle dit qu'on peut y aller n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'un certain point de vue c'est une invitation, confirme Izumo, qui est partant ? Demande-t-il. »

Tout le monde porta son regard sur Mikoto qui se leva simplement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comprenant le message les quelques membres présents rentrèrent chez eux se changer avant de tous se retrouver dans la cour du Tsubaki-mon. Parcourant les couloirs, ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle servant de lieu de rassemblement et ouvrirent les portes : la pièce était éclairée par diverses guirlandes lumineuses au plafond, un grand arbre de noël trônait au milieu de la pièce décoré avec mille et une couleurs, des tables rondes aux napes blanches et au service de table rouge étaient éparpillé autour du sapin, une piste de danse, où plusieurs personnes valsaient, fut aménagé ainsi qu'un coin pour l'orchestre, qui jouait air un air tranquille alors que certains invités mangeaient ou discuter debout avec des flûte à la mains.

Anna attrapa le bras de Mikoto alors qu'ils se séparaient et se dissipaient dans la foule se fondant sans soucis et fut même accueillît avec joie. La fillette regarda autour d'elle essayant de trouver sa sœur et bouscula une jeune femme sans le vouloir.

« Pardon, s'excuse rapidement Anna en gardant la tête baissée.

\- La robe te va beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais, répond seulement la personne en s'accroissant devant la jeune fille, tu as mis un petticoat1, remarque-t-elle, bonne initiative, approuve la femme.

\- Minuit ? S'étonne la Princesse en regardant son aînée.

\- Coucou, salue l'adolescente en secouant légèrement son verre de champagne alors qu'elle s'aidait de la main offerte par Mikoto pour se relever. »

Anna ouvrit grand la bouche en détaillant sa sœur alors que Mikoto contemplait l'adolescente avec un sourcil en l'air Minuit avait ses cheveux remonter dans un drop-dead 'tapis rouge' avec quelques mèches encadrant son visage peu maquillé, une robe de bal longues en tulle2 rouge avec un bustier cœur l'habillait. Izumo arriva avec Seri accrochait à son bras et sourit en voyant l'adolescente :

« Vous êtes de toute beauté mademoiselle, complique l'homme en lui faisant un baisse main.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur, répond la jeune fille en faisant une révérence, je dois vous retourner le compliment, sourit-elle.

\- Minuit ! S'exclame Yata accompagné de Rikio à travers la salle, attirant des regards mauvais sur eux.

\- Yata, siffle l'adolescente une fois qu'ils arrivent à leur niveau, un peu de tenu, réprimande-t-elle, et regarde-toi, soupir Minuit en secouant la tête, ta cravate n'est pas droite, fit remarquer la jeune fille en attrapant le devant de sa robe et de s'approcher de lui, ses talons claquant sur le sol.

\- Tu es magnifique, complimente le jeune homme en rougissent alors qu'elle arrangeait sa cravate.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, intervient Rikio recevant divers regards étranges, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire sa beauté de ce soir, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Merci les garçons, répond l'adolescente avec un léger rougissement alors qu'elle repoussait le visage de Rikio avec sa main, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière Minuit et un homme tendit la main vers l'adolescente avec un sourire :

« Puis-je vous demander une danse gente dame ? Demande l'inconnu. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de confier son verre à Mikoto et de suivre l'homme sur la piste, Izumo et Seri suivant pas très loin derrière. Le Troisième Roi observa l'homme avec Minuit et le vit murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune fille la faisant devenir livide avant de distinguer la main de l'inconnu se resserrer au niveau de la hanche de Minuit lui tirant une grimace.

La chanson se finit et une autre commença, l'homme tira l'adolescente de la piste et se glissa parmi les différents membres du clan bleu. Mikoto essaya de trouver Minuit sans y arriver, une tape sur son épaule l'étonna et détourna son attention :

« Si tu la cherches, il l'a emmené de l'autre côté de la salle, informe la personne d'un ton détaché.

\- Fushimi ! Salue Anna en le prenant dans les bras. »

Mikoto hocha la tête dans sa direction puis posa le verre sur une table et se mêla à la foule. Il repéra rapidement Minuit au fond de la salle, le dos contre le mur alors que l'homme lui enlevait tout échappatoire en appuyant ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle avec panique puis sembla se détendre en captant son regard et il n'hésita pas à venir les déranger.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il en tapant l'épaule de l'homme, mais puis-je me permettre de demander à cette charmante demoiselle d'être ma partenaire pour cette danse ? Demande-t-il en présentant sa main gauche. »

L'homme se tourna prêt à rétorquer quand il vit qui l'a dérangé, refermant la bouche, il se poussa du passage et Minuit s'avança jusqu'au Troisième Roi et prit la main offerte avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« On n'est pas obliger de danser, lui murmure la jeune fille alors qu'ils avançaient vers la piste.

\- Je sais mais comment dire ″non″ à une danse avec la plus belle femme de ce bal, déclare Mikoto en se courbant pour la saluer.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, rie l'adolescente en faisant la révérence. »

Mikoto glissa sa main droite sur la hanche de Minuit alors que sa main gauche tenait la main droite de l'adolescente pendant qu'elle reposait sa main gauche sur son épaule puis ils commencèrent à se déplacer doucement.

« Regarde si ce n'est pas mignon, roucoule Minuit après quelques instants en lui faisant un signe vers sa droite où Anna et Fushimi dansaient. »

L'homme hocha la tête en accord avant de regarder Minuit qui avait la tête baissée.

« C'était qui ? Demande-t-il sans ménagement.

\- Le frère de Samantha, répond seulement l'adolescente avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue d'ailleurs, réfléchit-il.

\- Elle danse avec Rikio juste derrière toi, informe-t-elle alors qu'il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

\- Quelque chose te dérange, remarque Mikoto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- La robe, commence la jeune fille, je n'aurais jamais dû la faire si longue, râle Minuit, je vois plus mes pieds et je n'ai pas envie de détruire le tien, dit l'adolescente faisant rire son partenaire.

\- Plus tu les regardes plus il y a des chances que tu le fasses, lui fait-il remarquer alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. »

Minuit lui tira la langue alors que Munakata surgissait de nulle part et lui propose sa main qu'elle accepta alors que Samantha se glissait aux côtés de Mikoto qui lui proposa de danser.

Les danses se succédèrent et Minuit finit par danser avec Izumo, Yata, Fushimi et Rikio mais aussi avec Samantha, Seri et Anna avant de pouvoir s'effondrer sur une chaise à côté de Mikoto avec la tête sur la table.

« Qui aurait dit que danser serait aussi épuisant, soupir la jeune fille en cherchant à l'aveuglette un verre.

\- Tu as assez bu ce soir, réprimande Mikoto en attrapant son verre champagne.

\- Je suis déshydratée, argumente l'adolescente recevant un sourcil lever comme réponse, de toute façon je ne conduis pas, remarque en essayant d'attraper son verre.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il en profite ? Demande le Roi Rouge en désignant du menton le frère de Samantha qui la surveillait.

\- A ça nan, fit-elle en secouant la tête, finalement un verre d'eau c'est bien, sourie la jeune fille en attrapant un autre verre sous le regard amusé de Mikoto, tu sais quoi ? Lui demande-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Quoi ?

\- On remarque que toi avec ta tignasse rouge, pouffe Minuit avant de se lever, bon je pense qu'il est temps que j'aile me coucher, fit-elle en regardant l'horloge au mur, il est plus de deux du matin et Cendrillon aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps, remarque l'adolescente en se frayant un chemin avec l'homme jusqu'à la sortie. »

Mikoto la suivit et fronça les sourcils en voyant le frère de l'infirmière les suivre, Minuit ne regarda pas derrière elle et avança jusqu'à sa chambre puis enleva ses talons qu'elle laissa au sol de sa chambre avant d'aller directement à son armoire et de sortir un short et un t-shirt pendant que le Roi s'installait sur le lit et détournait le regard.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'Aura de Mikoto sortit rapidement avant de reconnaître les membres de son clan entrer dans la pièce et qui allèrent tous s'entasser sur le lit en grosse pile avec un soupir.

Mikoto regarda l'adolescente assise devant la coiffeuse alors qu'elle râlait après ses cheveux. Il se leva puis se glissa derrière elle avant de chasser ses mains et de commencer à enlever toutes les épingles de ses cheveux. Minuit le regarda avec reconnaissance avant de bailler et de papillonnait plusieurs fois des yeux. Quand toutes les épingles furent enlevées, l'adolescente tendit sa brosse au Roi alors qu'elle se levait permettant à ses cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, de couler dans son dos laissant Mikoto passer la brosse doucement dans les mèches emmêlées faisant attention à ne pas lui tirer les cheveux. Une fois fini, il posa la brosse et regarda Minuit rassembler ses cheveux sur le côté avant de les rassembler dans une tresse qu'elle fixa avec un élastique.

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle l'attrapa par la main et le traîna jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent au centre du groupe, tous installé au-dessus des couvertures. Ils se mirent à bouger jusqu'à ce que Minuit et Anna soit au centre, Izumo derrière Anna et Mikoto derrière Minuit avec un bras jeter sur la taille de l'adolescente, chacun tourné vers les jeune filles, Yata tournait le dos à Izumo et Rikio était couché sur le dos à côté du Roi.

« Joyeux Noël, souhaite-t-elle somnolente en câlinant sa sœur.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondent en chœur les autres avant que des ronflements se fasse entendre, la faisant sourire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et s'endormait. »

Quelque instant après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une ombre glissa à l'intérieur avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit. L'intrus se figea en voyant trois pairs yeux qui le fixait avec férocité alors que deux jeunes filles dormaient paisiblement au milieu du lit emmêlée l'un dans l'autre. Un courant d'air passa derrière son dos suivit de deux grognements le faisant se tourner lentement et de voir une paire d'yeux ambré et deux paires d'yeux rouge le fixer.

« Un très Joyeux Noël, dit seulement l'homme avant d'attraper l'inconnu et de le trainer dehors suivit de deux lions. »

Un cri perça l'air alors que les trois individus se réinstallèrent dans le lit et se s'endormir de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatrième homme retourna dans la chambre avant de se glisser à sa place, le mouvement faisant bouger l'aînée des filles qui vient se blottir contre lui.

Quand ils se levèrent (ou tombèrent à vous de voir) tous du lit de Minuit, il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. La jeune fille les conduisit dans la salle où le bal a eu lieu et des tas d'assiettes de petit déjeuner ainsi que repas les attendaient. Ils attrapèrent tous leurs déjeuners et s'installèrent à une table assez grande pour les accueillir.

Minuit leva les yeux vers le sapin alors qu'elle mâchouillait un croissant avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant un homme, qu'elle reconnue comme le frère de Samantha, suspendu, blessé, nu et bâillonné à côté de l'étoile. Elle les regarda tous mais ils secouèrent tous la tête puis son regard se porta sur Mikoto, assit en face d'elle, qui haussa les épaules :

« Rumulus et Aslan ont aidés, répond seulement le Roi en buvant son café. »

Minuit leva un sourcil avec de lever de nouveau les yeux et de sourie c'était certainement un très bon Noël.

1 **Petticoat :** Petit jupon qui soutient l'ampleur d'une jupe, d'une robe

2 **Tulle :** Tissu mince, léger et transparent, de fils fins de coton, de soie, etc., formant un réseau à mailles rondes ou polygonales.


End file.
